


Square Legs

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: The gang goes shopping for waterwear.Sui get nervous for some reason.Prompt: “So, I found this waterfall…”





	Square Legs

“So…”

Rako glanced around for reactions, hoping to grab everyone’s attention. Sui and Karu stopped their conversation about school life and glanced back at Rako. Rudo made a frown over drinking his iced coffee. It seemed that he already had a gist of what Rako was about to suggest. 

“So, I found this waterfall…”

Rako paused again. Sui looked indifferent as usual, probably waiting for the rest to respond. Rudo stopped drinking and turned to look up, as if waiting for Rako to say more. He wore a worried look at his face, as if Rako mentioned doing something dangerous.

“When are we going!” As usual, Karu was the first to show his excitement. Rako laughed. He had not even mentioned where the waterfall is and Karu was already ready to go. 

“Calm down, Karu.” Rako laughed. “I have not revealed the details yet.”

“Isn’t a waterfall dangerous?” Rudo asked. Sui seemingly nodded silently in agreement. “What if we fall?”

“I’m not suggesting we swim at the top of the waterfall, silly.” Rako explained. “At most we will play around at the foot.” He saw that Sui’s face was still tense. “Don’t worry, it’s a small waterfall.” Sui’s face seemed to calm down after he mentioned that.

“Wait, so we are just going to...play with water?” Rudo asked. 

Rako shook his head. “It’s not just about the water, Rudo. It’s about being near nature!”

Rudo coughed. “And viewer counts?”

Rako gave a wry smile. Yes, from the very start, the plan was to capture everyone doing random things and uploading it online. They have been doing it ever since the one day Rako uploaded a random video of them, which surprisingly become a cult hit overnight online. With that, they decided to capitalize on it’s popularity and created a dedicated channel for these kind of videos in order to hopefully earn some spare cash. So far it has been working well.

“We can bring snacks,” Rako continued. “Maybe even barbecue! What do you guys think?”

“Ohhhh!” Karu’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out, his smile stretched to fill his entire face. “Barbecue at waterfall!” He turned to face Sui. “Sui! Sui! Let’s go!”

Sui simply gave a shrug and a small smile. “Sure, why not?” 

Rudo returned to his iced coffee, a frown still on his face. “I guess we can go,” he said. “Are we really going there for barbeque?”

Rako gave a shrug. “We can if we want.” He took a look at Karu who was going “barbeque barbeque!” repeatedly to Sui. “But we can work that out later. The main point is the waterfall. Do you guys have swimming gear?” 

Rudo’s left eye twitched. “It’s a waterfall, not a swimming pool. Just wearing shorts should be fine right?”

Now it’s Rako’s turn to frown. “It’s better to get one though…?” Rako tried to give a reason, but he could not think of a good one. It somehow felt wrong to him to get into water without some kind of ‘actual’’ swimming wear. He turned to Karu and Sui. “What about you guys?”

Sui’s face was somewhat red.

“Sui?” Rako asked.

“I...I’m fine!” Sui replied.  Upon the mention of ‘swimming gear’, Sui felt uncomfortable about the thought of being only in something that looked like an underwear, which was the only kind of swimming gear he owns. In fact, he was uncomfortable about exposing any part of his skin outside of his normal outfit to anyone, especially since they are  _ uploading it online. _ “I think I need to get...a new one though.”

Karu gave a pat onto Sui’s back. “Ahaha!” Karu laughed.  “Mine tore a few weeks ago so I need to get a new one too!”

There was a short pause, with everyone else making a face which seemed to go “how did you even tear up something like that?” But they understood that Karu is Karu, and some of the things he does can be a little excessive. On top of that, him being a Physical Education teacher might also contribute to it, so they let it slide.

“Well, since we are here in this shopping mall, should we go buy one now?” Rako suggested. Rudo just shrugged and gave a “Might as well”, walking ahead towards the direction of the sports shop. The rest simply followed. 

\---

"Ohh! The selection’s pretty great!" Rako commented. It was the first time they had been into this shop, despite them visiting the shopping center countless times. "They have Jammers, Rash Guards, and even Wetsuits."

Rudo did not seem the least bit interested. In fact, he did not even seem to know half of the things Rako mentioned. Swimwear is just swimwear, right? Just wear it and enter the water. The different types did not matter. "Just choose," Rudo said impatiently, a bit annoyed because the shop did not allow drinks and he had to gulp his ice coffee down before entering.

"Rudo, we mustn’t rush these things," Rako tried to explain. "Swimwears last a long time and it is important to choose the right one."

"Yeah! Mine lasted a couple of months!" Karu chirped in excitedly. Everyone else made a look as if saying that they were certain that swimwears are supposed to last alot longer. Before anyone could retort, Karu punched victoriously into the air, his fists clenching on something bright red. "I have chosen mine!" He declared. It was a bright red pair of swimming…’Square Legs’ - as labelled on the shelf where Karu took from -  with strips of white highlights at the sides.    
  
Sui's eyes widened. He stepped towards Karu and whispered, "You are...really wearing that?" Wearing something as bold and skimpy as that was the last thing on his mind. And to think about Karu in that...Sui slowly shifted his gaze away.   
  
Karu nodded excitedly. "It's so bright and sporty!" he said as he grabbed another red one and handed it to Sui. "Sui should get one too!"   
  
Sui felt his senses spin, his face becoming as red as the Square Legs in his hands. The thought of Karu and him wearing and seeing each other in matching, distinctively bright red, what essentially is almost an  _ underwear, _ was too much for him to handle. As calmly as he could (hands, however, slightly trembling), he returned it to the shelf.    
  
"It's...okay," Sui said, face still red. "I was thinking more of..." - he turned to look around the shop - "that." He pointed towards a mannequin. The mannequin was outfitted with an full body wetsuit and a bathing cap, completed with goggles.   
  
"Sui, we are not going to surf," Rako said. "Trunks will be fine if you are not comfortable with Square Legs or briefs. Or anything tight."

Sui felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Rudo, who was holding a dark pair of swimming trunks in his other hand. “Just buy this,” Rudo said, placing the trunks into Sui’s hands. He  _ smiled _ . “Don’t worry so much. You are a guy too right? Showing off some skin won’t hurt.” Sui wasn’t totally convinced, but he found comfort in Rudo’s words. And his  _ smile.  _ Rudo rarely smiles. 

“Besides,” Rudo’s smile turned into a cheeky grin. “Your body ain’t that bad anyways.” He reached out and gave a quick soft squeeze at Sui’s sides, pinching a small amount of flab. Sui instinctively gave a yelp in surprise. “Haha, be more confident, man.” He added. 

“Alright I’ll buy it,” Sui sighed. Somehow he felt that it will be alright after all that. He examined the trunks: not too flashy, just the right color. With a nod to himself, he walked towards Karu who was waving at him at the cashier. 

“...oi.”

“Ow!” Rako exclaimed softly, holding up a hurt hand. Rudo had slapped Rako’s hand away which attempted to reach for his sides. “That’s hurts,” Rako complained with a smirk on his face, without any remorse from what he tried to do. “You are surprisingly nice today.”

“What?” Rudo’s face returned to his usual frown. “He was having some trouble, so I was just giving him a hand.”

“‘Giving a hand’, huh?” Rako sniggered. Rudo immediately made a face like he regretted his choice of words. “I’m having some trouble too,” Rako continued. “Will you be nice to m-OI!”

Rako yelped. Before he could finish his sentence, Rudo had pinched Rako’s sides, causing him to start running around the store with Rudo hot on his heels. 

“You asked for it!” Rudo exclaimed as he chased Rako, who was repeatedly begging for mercy as he ran around the store. Soon after, a couple of staff manage to catch up to them and started lecturing.

“Ahaha, what kids!” Karu laughed.

Sui could not believe that Karu had just said that.

(summary)

STRK going shopping for swimwear.

(comments)

I kind of have a love hate relationship with this fic, mostly because I had lots of trouble writing for 4 characters at one go. It’s a bit difficult for me to ‘go with the flow’ and write because that way, I tend to neglect characters and I didn’t want that for this fic. 

I liked how the scenario turned out though. Too bad there isn’t actually waterfall. The part I liked most was Rudo being such a older bro for Sui. Rudo is actually quite bro to everyone I think, but we don’t this trait from him appearing very often. So yeah, it’s kind of nice to see Rudo not being angry  _ all _ the time. I think I might have overplayed his ‘bro’ section but meh.


End file.
